


Poppy's Promise

by Caitlinnetje



Series: The Offspring Omnibus [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Husbands, Love, M/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Sex, Sneakiness, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlinnetje/pseuds/Caitlinnetje
Summary: With his dream job and five children Squidward is more than content with life. But SpongeBob is set on having another baby, and not having thought about the consequences of doing such a thing without Squidward agreeing, he makes sure he gets his way.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Series: The Offspring Omnibus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175249
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Poppy's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally back to writing on some more SquidBob stories!  
> In the meantime their family has gotten a little bit bigger (if you haven't read the Tentacle Tragical Trilogy I would suggest you do that first because it leads up to this) so I will introduce each one of them briefly. If you have any more questions about them don't hesitate to ask! 
> 
> Rosie – 10 years old (turquoise sponge, Squidward’s eyes)  
> Petunia – 9 years old (honeydew sponge, Squidward’s eyes)  
> Squidtony/SpongeTimmy – 6 years old (octopuses, just like Squidward)  
> Anthony – 5 years old (sponge, just like SpongeBob)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I hope I will have time to update soon! :)

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” Anthony comes running up to SpongeBob, holding a blue book that is way too big for his little hands. “Can we read this?”

SpongeBob takes the book from his youngest son and tells him to sit down next to him: “I haven’t read this one in a long time, Anny.”

Anthony huddles closer to his father as he opens the book. It’s the Daddies 4-ever book SpongeBob put together when Rosie was born. Through the years Squidward and SpongeBob have done almost everything that was on the list, and the book therefore is covered in marks, lines, Rosie’s drawings – even some of Petunia and the twins, and the whole thing looks used to the last page.

Anthony points at a picture. “What’s that, daddy?”

SpongeBob smiles a loving smile, remembering when they did all those things when Rosie was just a little baby. “Oh, that’s one of the first things we did with your big sister. I threw her hiiiiiigh up in the sky and dad caught her.”

“Did she like it?” Anthony looks up at SpongeBob questioningly, not ever remembering his daddies throwing _him_ high up in the sky.

SpongeBob nods slowly, closing his eyes for a second, remembering. When he opens them again he spots his son almost eagerly looking at him and gives him a quick peck on his nose before whispering in his ear: “Would _you_ like to try that, Anny?”

Anthony jumps up excitedly, cheering for SpongeBob to throw him up in the air. SpongeBob grabs hold of his son and takes him to the living room where Rosie, Petunia and the twins are playing a boardgame. He will have a little bit more room here to play with his son.

“Hi daddy!” Petunia greets him, waving her little hand at him, always happy whenever SpongeBob is around. 

SpongeBob quickly waves back before throwing Anthony high up in the air, Anthony squealing with joy. “Again, again, again!”

SpongeBob does it again, and again, and again, and again, but it doesn’t take long before Anthony gets a little too heavy and he puts him down on the floor.

“Why’d you stop?” Anthony says, looking at his dad with a pouting face.

“It’s just…” he smiles cheekily, “it’s just that the tickle-monster is coming for you!” He runs after a screaming Anthony, crossing every room in the house before he finally takes him down and starts tickling his little stomach.

“Stop, daddy, stooooop!” Anthony laughs, kicking his feet around, being very ticklish.

SpongeBob lies down next to him, resting on his hands, thinking aloud: “I wish I had another baby.”

“Another baby?” his youngest son repeats after him, climbing on top of his dad to try and now tickle him. SpongeBob starts laughing loudly, kicking his feet around the same way his son did before. Anthony is still repeating as he’s tickling: “Another baby, another baby, another baby!”

Finally SpongeBob manages to overpower his son and sits up straight again, his laughter dying out. He looks at Anthony, who is now running around the room with his arms to the side, pretending he’s an airplane, and smiles a bit sadly. “You’ve gotten so big…”

A few hours later the front door opens and Squidward steps inside, wriggling with his tie to take it off as he puts down his clarinet case. Squidtony and SpongeTimmy immediately come running up to him and jump at his tentacles, hanging onto them, swinging back and forth.

“Hi dad! How was wooooork?” Squidtony, being the loudest and more troublesome of the two, uses Squidward’s tentacles to climb up all the way to his head, sitting down on his shoulders while SpongeTimmy is still swinging on the other side.

Squidward brushes them all off, having had a long and tiring day at work. After he wrote his first composition for the Bikini Bottom Orchestra they put him on a contract, having loved and enjoyed his work very much. Squidward quit his job as a cashier and decided to pursue his lifelong dream. It was rewarding and he enjoyed it very much, but it also took a lot out of him, and whenever he came home to the madhouse it had become, he could from time to time just wish it would still only be him and SpongeBob. Sure, he loved all of his children very much and he wouldn’t want to get rid of them _ever,_ but it was exhausting too.

“Where’s daddy?” He finally manages to take off his tie and dumps it on the floor. The whole house is a mess anyway so he doesn’t have to bother about it looking neat. “Sponge? Where are you? Where’s dinner, I’m hungry!”

“Oh, Rosie is cooking dinner, dad” SpongeTimmy points at the kitchen. “And Petunia’s helping her.”

“R-R-R-Rosie, c-c-cooking d--dinner?!” He paces to the kitchen where his two oldest children are indeed preparing dinner. Or at least… _trying_ to. Rosie is covered in ketchup and Petunia is holding a very sharp knife to try and slice the onion.

“Oh hi dad, you’re home!” Rosie looks up at him. She’s standing on top of a stool to reach the counter. “We’re making daddy’s special sundae for dinner, do you like it?”

“I’m almost done with the onions!”

Squidward hurries over and quickly takes the knife away from Petunia. “What in the barnacles has gotten into you two?!” He looks at the ‘sundae’ and suppresses a gag. “And don’t you think I’m even getting A TENTACLE near that!”

Petunia timidly faces her feet, always a little afraid of Squidward when he’s in one of those moods. “W-well… well… daddy said…”

Rosie puts her hands to her side a little sassily: “ _We’re_ cooking dinner tonight. Take it or leave it.”

Squidward looks at the mush inside the bowl thinking he’d rather leave it. “And just WHAT did daddy say to you?”

“To cook dinner.” Rosie shrugs, not at all intimidated by Squidward the way her younger sister is.

Squidward mumbles something, puts the knife back in the drawer and eyes Rosie intensely: “Don’t you give me that tone, young lady.”

Rosie turns around and starts mixing the mush, ignoring her father, holding Petunia close to her to try and get her to join in again.

“And where did daddy go to?” Squidward mutters under his breath, questioning nobody in particular. He looks quite angry and upset but he is just very concerned for his daughters and doesn’t get why SpongeBob could leave them alone like that. Sure, SpongeBob can be irresponsible from time to time, but he has never done something like this; something that could’ve actually been dangerous to their children.

“Daddy’s upstairs!” Anthony comes running by, blowing raspberries at his sisters before disappearing into the living room again.

“Upst--- SpongeBob!” Squidward stomps out of the kitchen, holds still on the stairs for a second and shouts from behind his shoulder: “And DON’T go near that knife again!”

He continues his way up the stairs, talking to SpongeBob before he has even opened the door to their bedroom. “SpongeBob, what are you doing?! Do you know Petunia is holding a VERY sharp knife downstairs, and that she could’ve easily hurt herself or any of the othe----” He opens the door and quickly shuts it behind him, looking at SpongeBob with wide open eyes.

“Hi Squiddy.” SpongeBob looks at him persuasively, sitting on top of the bed wearing absolutely nothing at all.

Squidward starts to stammer: “Sponge…Sponge… the kids… the kids are-are-are all down-down-downstairs.”

SpongeBob reaches his hands out for Squidward, wanting him to come over. “Well… I thought… we never do this anymore… You’re always so busy and when it’s nighttime you’re always tired. So I thought that right now it isn’t nighttime yet and we could… maybe…?” He opens his legs a little, knowing Squidward would never resist him at the sight of this.

Squidward starts sweating a little, unsure of what he is to do. Part of him is worried about all of their children doing Neptune knows what downstairs, but part of him really wants to do this with SpongeBob right now, it indeed having been a long time since they did. And he doesn’t recall SpongeBob being this eager in a long time either. “But-but the kids…”

SpongeBob pulls Squidward closer now, whispering into his ear: “The kids are fine, Squiddy. Rosie is cooking dinner, and Petunia can take care of the little ones. They’re so big already, honey.”

Squidward pushes him away, worrying about Petunia too much. “She’s not _so_ big, Sponge. She’s fragile. We have to go downstairs. I-I-I have to go check on her.”

Squidward has always been extra concerned about his youngest daughter. She was born premature and has been through a lot because of that. She’s smaller than the others, she’s sensitive, she’s shy and fragile and she always needs to be protected – or at least in Squidward’s eyes she does.

“Squidward, she’s fine. She has always been fine.” SpongeBob is determined to get what he wants, and he knows that their children are indeed fine. They always are.

“Sponge… I-I… Petunia… and-and…”

SpongeBob puts his finger on Squidward’s lips before kissing him deeply, making Squidward instantly forget all his worries. Squidward climbs on top of the bed with him, pinning the sponge down and looking into his twinkling eyes. “I didn’t know you wanted this so much.”

SpongeBob laughs a little sheepishly: “Y-yeah… hehe.”

Squidward looks at him a little confused. “You’re acting funny, Sponge. Is something wrong?”

“No, no, come here.” SpongeBob pulls him closer, starting to take off Squidward’s shirt hurriedly.

“SpongeBob… SpongeBob?”

SpongeBob kisses him to prevent him from speaking and takes Squidward’s mating arm from its pouch. “I’m ready, honey.”

“Well… that’s quick. Sponge, are you _sure_ everything’s okay?” Squidward is having a hard time containing himself from just shoving it in, but he can’t help but notice that his partner is acting a little stranger than usual.

“I’m-fine-Squiddy-I-just-want-it-okay?” The sponge rushes out his words and turns around so Squidward has access to his oscula in his preferred way.

At _this_ Squidward really can’t contain himself anymore, grabs hold of SpongeBob and puts his mouth on top of the oscula. If they’re going to do this, they’re going to do this the right way. He shoves his tongue inside, twisting it around in circles, making SpongeBob moan into a pillow, trying not to alarm the kids downstairs.

Squidward gets more eager with every taste he gets. It has been way too long since he last did this. He starts rubbing over one of SpongeBob’s pores as well, making the sponge shudder in his arms. He knows he’s trying his hardest not to call out and moan loudly. He knows he’s trying _so_ hard to keep it down. And this makes Squidward even more eager, a little naughty as well; wanting to make it as hard for SpongeBob as possible. He puts his tentacle inside one of his pores and out, in and out, in and out, all the while he’s still exploring the oscula with his tongue.

“Squ—ohhh-Squid---SQUIDDY! OHHH SQUIDWARD!” SpongeBob can’t help himself but call out loud, his whole spongey body shaking in ecstasy, wanting and needing so much more.

Finally Squidward retrieves his tongue, turns SpongeBob around and starts kissing him, mixing their saliva and SpongeBob’s bodily fluids together.

“Hmmm, Sponge…”

SpongeBob gives him a few quick kisses on his nose: “I knew you needed this, honey. Now, I’m ready.” He opens up his legs and Squidward notices that indeed the sponge is very ready for him. Not only his oscula is wet, but the sheets underneath him are also soaked.

“Oh, SpongeBob…!” He comes closer and shoves one of his tentacles inside, this going quite smoothly because everything is already wet and slippery. He starts breathing heavier and heavier with each thrust of his tentacle. SpongeBob holding onto the pillow, his knuckles turning white as he’s holding on for dear life, receiving each of Squidward’s eager thrusts.

“Squid, I need your… Squidward, now!”

Squidward smirks and takes out his tentacle, replacing it with his mating arm, thrusting his hips back and forth quickly while moaning softly himself now.

“Squiddy,” SpongeBob’s voice is hoarse, “Squiddy… more, more… Please…”

The faster Squidward moves the more SpongeBob seems to want. The cephalopod shoves SpongeBob towards the headboard, putting him against it while he himself grabs hold of it firmly, knowing that with a little more grip he can push his mating arm inside SpongeBob’s little oscula even further. With one big, hard thrust he enters it again, SpongeBob opening his eyes wide now, his mouth opened slightly, completely overtaken with what Squidward is doing but quite enjoying it as well.

Squidward keeps going faster and faster, shoving it as far in as he can, the sensation of the warm and wet oscula around his special tentacle almost unable to bear. “Barnacles, Sponge… I’m going… I’m coming… I’m-ohhh-I’m---AHHH!” With one final thrust he reaches his highpoint and his sticky fluids enter SpongeBob’s insides. He retrieves and lies down next to SpongeBob, still panting from all the work he did.

“Sponge… I’m sorry that I’m always so busy.” He turns around and gives SpongeBob a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Squiddy. And I missed this.” He giggles a bit shy, yet flirty, and looks deeply into Squidward’s eyes. “And now we’re going to have ano---” He suddenly stops, his face turning bright red.

“We’re going to what?”

“Uh… we’re going to…” SpongeBob jumps up, rushing into the bathroom. “I’m going to have to take a shower! Can you check on the kids?!”

Squidward mumbles something and gets up from the bed, not really understanding why SpongeBob is acting so strange. But then again… even after having been together with him for eleven years he still doesn’t understand how his brain works most of the time. He puts on his shirt and looks at their bed, which is completely wet, smirking a little. “I’ll take care of that later.”

“How’s that sundae getting along, Ro?” Squidward skips into the kitchen, suddenly very happy and content with life now that all his worries have been washed away by treating SpongeBob to a bit of his best work.

“Oh, it’s fine, look dad.” Rosie holds up the big bowl of stinking brown mush proudly.

“Eh… how-how about we order a pizza? Would you like that?”

Two little octopus-heads peer from behind the doorpost: “Pizza?!”

“We’ve got something to celebrate!” Squidward grins while walking towards the shellphone.

“What? What, what, what, what, what?!” Squidtony jumps up and down, wanting to know.

“Oh well… uh… that… that it’s Saturday” Squidward mumbles before quickly dialing the number of the best Italian restaurant in Bikini Bottom.

Just then Anthony comes running into the kitchen with Gary in his hands. “Can Gare-bear have some pizza too?”

Squidward waves him off: “Oh well… Alright, whatever.”

It doesn’t take all that long before the deliveryman brings them their pizza’s. SpongeBob takes them from him and puts them on their long dining table, all of the kids squirming around him, wanting the first slice.

“I’m the oldest, I can have it!”

“I’m the funniest!” Squidtony cheers.

“No, _I_ am!” SpongeTimmy pokes his twin brother in his side.

“I’m the youngest! Youngest first, youngest first!”

Squidward holds up his tentacle while looking at them all sternly, instantly stopping all their bickering. “I think Pippa can go first. Don’t you, Sponge?”

“O-okay, honey.” He hands the first slice to Petunia, who takes it and thanks him for it.

Squidward always lets Petunia go first with everything if he has the chance, just because the others are always so loud and she isn’t. Because she doesn’t ask for it but wait until she gets it. And just because he’s always worried about her, in everything she does.

As soon as everybody has their slice of pizza the house goes unusually silent, everyone of them enjoying it, even Gary.

But of course the peace and quiet doesn’t last that long before it’s broken again. “This is the bestest pizza in the whole of Bikini Bottom!” Squidtony cheers with his mouth still full of it.

SpongeTimmy shakes his head: “No, in the whole ocean!”

“It’s the best in all of the seven seas!”

Squidward, who is already finished, leans back and looks at all the seats around the table filled with everybody he cares so much about. His oldest daughter Rosie, who is getting to be so grown-up and caring. She looks a lot like him personality wise, she’s got his sass, but is more outspoken. Then there’s his precious daughter Petunia, who he can’t help worrying about. Of course the twins; Squidtony being a little messer but with a big heart, and SpongeTimmy who is the brightest kid in his class and loves to read and learn. And little Anthony, who looks just like SpongeBob, inside and out.

A smile appears on his face, admiring all of them. His children, and SpongeBob, the latter smiling back at him with tomato sauce all over his face. Yes, Squidward is happy. He is content with life. He has everything he wants, and he couldn’t wish for anything more.

“Who wants to play a boardgame before bed?!” SpongeBob jumps up excitedly, interrupting Squidward’s train of thought, making their children do the same, following him to the other room. Only Anthony stays seated.

“What’s wrong, Anny?” Squidward scooches closer to him, wrapping his tentacles around his youngest son.

“Will you read me a story? I’m tired.”

“Of course I will.” Squidward takes Anthony in his arms and walks to the boys bedroom. “You go brush your teeth, little man, and I’ll find a good story for you.”

“I want that one” Anthony points at the big blue book still laying on the ground, his thumb in his mouth, looking completely tired.

“That’s not… Well, okay. You just brush your teeth, okay Anny?”

Anthony nods and disappears into the bathroom while Squidward picks up the book and looks at some of the pages. He yawns, suddenly very tired himself and struggling to keep his eyes open while looking at the writing and the pictures.

When Anthony comes back Squidward is lying down on the floor with the book on his stomach; fast asleep.

The little sponge goes out of his room, calling for SpongeBob: “Daddy! He did it again!”

The next morning when Squidward wakes up SpongeBob isn’t in bed with him anymore and Gary has filled up the empty spot.

“Shoo, get away, get off, shoo, Gary, go away!” He pulls a disgusted face at the snail before getting up and putting his purple bathrobe on. “SpongeBob?”

It’s quite unusual for SpongeBob to be the first one who’s awake, because usually SpongeBob stays up with Rosie and Petunia until it’s their bedtime and cleans up the house from a long day of playing after that. Squidward is the one to wake up all the kids and prepare their breakfast. It’s just the way things have always been, and it works quite well. But maybe one of the kids had woken up and gone to SpongeBob without him noticing this morning. _That_ is something that isn’t unusual. He knows their children prefer SpongeBob to him – at least he thinks they do – and he can’t blame them for it. SpongeBob is always home when they come back from school, he’s the one playing with them, the one having fun with them…

“SpongeBob? Where are you?”

Squidward walks out of their bedroom while fastening his robe, looking around him to see if the sponge is anywhere to be found.

“SpongeBob… Stop playing games with me. It’s Sunday morning, it’s too early for this!”

Suddenly the yellow creature comes out of the bathroom, looking a little sick yet extremely happy.

“Sponge, SpongeBob? Are you _sure_ you’re okay? You’ve been acting weird. What’s going on?”

SpongeBob leaps into Squidward’s tentacles, wrapping his arms around him before cheerfully exclaiming: “I’m pregnant!”

“P-p-p-p-pregnant?!” Squidward’s eyes roll back before he falls onto the ground.


End file.
